All Alone
by Caraway Nova
Summary: Barett a new student a Hogwarts has just been into Slytherin and has no one. But will Draco help her from what she has been through?
1. New Kid

_Its ok, its ok, its ok to be nervous at a new school...that your grandparents made you come here. _Barrett thought as she was about to open the smooth brown doors of the Dinning Hall.

_Why did they make me come here? I had plenty of friends back home...oh yeah. The accident. When my parents...in the car...drunk driver... all gone. All alone. Now I live with my grandparents who live closer to the school. They're wizards too. But, why am I so worried? _She pondered.

She pushed open the doors and slipped in the room. She walked with long strides and ran her hand through her short golden hair. Barrett didn't notice the pair of grey eyes fallow her across the room. She fixed her green tie and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. She had half a turkey sandwich on her plate. She took a sip of pumpkin juice and saw her new owl Caraway swoop in and drop a letter by her plate. Caraway sat by her for a long time nibbling on a slice of turkey. Barrett opened the letter, it read...

_Dear Barrett,_

_I hope you are having fun time and meeting new friends. _

_Love, Grandpa and Grandma_

They were never good at writing letters. Oh well. What are you gonna do? She finished her sandwich and ate a green apple and stroked Caraway, she didn't notice a sassy brunet taking a seat in front of her.

"So new kid, why did you come here in the middle of the year like this?" The girl asked.

"Oh," Barrett whispered. "Well, I used to go somewhere else but..." Barrett didn't want to talk about it but she had to suck it up. "About a week ago, my parents died in a car crash."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Really. My name is Pansy. Whats yours?" Pansy asked.

"My name is Barrett. Nice to meet you Pansy."

"So," Pansy Began,"What year are you?"

Barrett looked surprised at the comment. "A fifth year like you."

"Oh! I thought you were a second year because you were so short!"

"Ha, well yeah, I guess I am kinda short."

A boy with silver white hair and grey eyes was trying to listen on the conversation.

"Sorry I was kinda rude saying you were so short" Pansy said.

"Oh its fine." Barrett said.

Soon the bell rang and Barrett and Pansy walked to class together fallowed by the silver haired boy.

Pansy and Barrett both had Potions together. They had to do a project for the class.

"Now," Said Professor Snape, "You will have assigned partners, and if you don't like your partners. Suck it up."

Snape read the napes aloud. Soon their were only two people left. "Barrett Cardinals and Draco Malfoy." Barrett looked around and saw a silver haired boy get up and sit next to her. The boy was very cute, he had grey eyes and silver blond short hair. So they got started on their project.

"Hi." Barrett whispered.

"Hello." Draco said.

"So what do you want us to do for our project?" Barrett asked kindly.

"I was thinking of something a little difficult like a brew of Living Death." Draco suggested.

"Sure!" Barrett cheered.

Draco just stared at the girl. _Why on earth is this girl in Slytherin? She's much to nice. Whats up with her? She looks so sad but acts like its the best day ever._

Soon class was out and Barrett was walking by a girl with brown curly-ish hair.

"Hi!" Barrett said.

"Hi?" The girl said.

"My name is Barrett. Whats yours?"

"My name is Hermione."

"Thats a very pretty name. What class do you have next I have charms."

"Me too." Hermione said eyeing the girl.

"Would you like to walk with me?" She said smiling.

"Sure."

They walked by a few large boys. One of them said "Hows it going _Mudblood?" _He spat.

Hermione flinched.

Barrett stopped in her tracks. She was about to explode and explode she did.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THAT IS THE MOST AWEFUL THING TO SAY THO SOMEONE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE? I MEAN SHE IS PERFACTLY NORMAL! AT LEAST SHE DOSENT SMELL LIKE A HIPOGRIFS HINDQUARTERS! WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHAT THE FREKIN HELL?"

Soon Barrett jumped up in the air and clobbered one of the boys. She sent two stupefy spells that hit one of them. The other one grabbed Barrett and shoved her into the brick wall and punched her in the stomach. Hermione ran dow the hall and ran into Draco.

"M-Malfoy! Barrett is hurt! Please help!" She sputtered.

They ran down the hall and found Barrett covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" Draco yelled.

"I-I had too." Barrett whispered then blacked out.

He looked at Hermione. "Well, some guy called me a Mudblood and she flipped out and beat one but the other threw her agents the wall and punched her in the stomach."

_Now I understand why she's in Slytherin. _Draco thought.

Draco and Hermione carried Barrett to the nurse.

"Now, how did this happen?" Asked the nurse.

"Oh uh. Well she got into a fight and she was slammed agents a wall and punched in the stomach." Draco explained.

"Huummm." The nurse sighed.

Draco and Hermione missed most of class staying with Barrett.

"So, is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"She should be okay, but she is still not contuse. When she was slammed into the wall she must have hit her head." Said the nurse.

"Will it be okay, if I stay with her? Hermione you can go to dinner. So can you. I'll stay with her." Draco said.

"Um, okay." Hermione said.

"Alright." The nurse said.

Hermione and the nurse left Draco and Barrett alone. Soon after Draco looked at Barrett. Her short golden hair wrapped around her face. She looked sad. Draco didn't know anything about the girl, but she still looked sad. Barrett stirred a little and turned onto her stomach and laid her head on her arms. Draco felt odd around her. Draco walked away to go to the bathroom.

"N-no. P-pplease...Du-don't leave me. I-I don't want to be-e a-alone again." Barrett murmured. Tears fell on her arms and she monad softly.

"I won't go. I will never leave you all alone." Draco whispered.


	2. Coming Closer

Draco stayed with Barrett the whole night not leaving at all. At about midnight he fell asleep in a chair next to Barrett. When he finally woke up he looked down to the bed. No Barrett. He quickly got up and saw Barrett reading a book across the room.

"Barrett!" Draco whispered trying not to wake anyone up.

"Hello." Barrett whispered back casually.

Draco checked wis watch 2:13 am. Lovely. "Why are you up? You were knocked out last time I checked!"

"Well I woke up at 1:30 and saw you sleeping on the chair. So I thought I should at least stay with you until you woke up. I mean, you stayed with me."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Well I'm going to go take a shower to get all this dried blood off." Barrett said.

"Want me to come with you?" Draco asked.

"What am I? Your girlfriend?" Barrett whispered.

_I sure hope so. _Draco thought. "No. But I think I should walk with you."

"Fine." Barrett growled.

They were walking down the hall when Barett stopped at the Prefects bathroom. "Okay, lets go." She said her head motioning to the locked door.

"But we cant go in their. Were not Prefects." Draco sighed.

"I stole a key." Barrett said unlocking the door and slipping in. Draco come in too sitting on a bench waiting for Barrett to be done with her shower.

_At some times. She really is a Slytherin. _Draco thought.

"Damn!" Barrett cried.

"What? Whats wrong?" Draco asked in a worried tone.

"I forgot some clean cloths. Shit!" Barrett came out wrapped in a big fluffy towel. The hair was messy and water was dripping from her face.

_Wow. She is..is.._ Draco thought.

Soon they were sneaking into the Slytherin common room.

"Okay, you stay here I'm going to go up and get some cloths." She whispered.

"Kay." Draco whispered back.

Barrett was back in a flash with a light green shirt and blue pajama pants. _Ewww. Muggle cloths. _Draco thought.

"What are you waring muggle cloths?" Draco asked.

"I like them. There comfy!" Barrett smiled.

Barrett sat down in a soft green couch next to Draco.

"I'm sorry, you have done so much for me and I don't evan know your name." Barrett sighed.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco purred.

"My name is Barrett, Barrett Cardinals." She purred back playfully.

"Tell me about yourself Barrett."

_Great. I have to talk about this again. _"Oh, well..." She could feel small tears in her eyes. "A few weeks ago, my parents were in the muggle world driving are car, and..." A tear fell from her cheek. "A drunk driver hit them. Hard. And they hit some other cars and other cars ran into them..." She didn't know why she was telling him all of this. She didn't evan tell Pansy this. "I meet them in the hospital...and...and..." Tears were falling rapidly down her cheeks. "I was so scared. That I was going to loose them...and... and I did."

Draco pulled her closer to himself and cupped her face in his hands smearing away the tears. Draco just looked at the hurt face. She was still crying and Draco pulled her to his chest where she cried into him. He held her. Draco felt something odd in his stomach, something he has never felt before with any other person.

_Now I understand. I can help her. _Draco thought.

Barrett cuddled into Draco crying. This is the first time Barrett cried in front of another person. Draco wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her. It was around 3:30 am. Good thing everyone else was sleeping. Barrett soon fell asleep snuggled into Draco. Red rings were around her eyes. He could see tear stains on her soft cheeks. He was rubbing her back as he felt her relax. He soon was fast asleep. It was a long night for both of them.


	3. Found in The Owlry

Barrett woke up snuggled in a blanket agents a sleeping Draco. Her eye lashes fluttered open and looked at the time. 8:00 am. Good thing it was Saturday. She looked at Draco. He looked very content sleeping on the couch. Barrett didn't want to wake him up. But in order to do that she had to stay perfectly still for who knows how long. So she went back to sleep.

Draco woke up and saw Barrett still cuddled up to him. _Ahhh. This is nice. _Draco smiled. Barrett stirred a little and her blue eyes fluttered open. She saw Draco looking at her and looked back. She raised a little had and grabbed his nose like a child would.

Draco snorted "Ah! What was that for!" He growled.

"Dunno." Barrett smiled.

"Well your going to get it you little pigmy!" He growled playfully.

"Pigmy? What is that suppose to mean?" She hissed.

"Dunno." He mimicked her. "Well your just really short. So the nick name seemed to fit."

She looked at him as if she was hurt.

"No! I was joking!" He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sniffle. Sniffle. I know!" And she tacked him to the ground, got up and sprinted away still in her pajama pants. She ran down the halls with a sleepy and angry Draco chasing after her.

"Hey! You come back here you Pigmy!" Draco hollered.

He heard a very faint "No!" As she hid in the girls bathroom.

She poked her head out the door. "Ha ha ha! You cant come in here!"

"I was in one last night so I can come in one now!" Draco yelled as he plummeted in on his stomach. He looked around. "Where are you?"

"Hee hee hee." Was all he heard.

Soon Barrett was no top of him. Apparently she was on top of the bathroom doors waiting for him to walk by.

"How do you do this?" Draco asked as he looked at Barrett.

"Ah, I climbed tree's with my friend Lucie when we were little. I loved it." Barrett grinned.

"Now what?" Draco asked out out breath.

"I dunno snow head."

"Snow head?"

"Yup. Your hair is white like snow."

"So what is I call you honey head?"

Barrett looked at him."You cant."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you call me Pigmy."

"Oh yeah."

Draco and Barrett missed breakfast so they went down to the kitchen together and snagged some waffles. After Barrett disappeared. Draco couldn't find her anywhere. He asked everyone. Nothing. He looked every where. _Man, she is hard to track. _Draco thought. There was only one place he hadn't looked. The Owlery. Of corse!

He climbed the tower and saw a golden hared girl sitting on a bench looking out the window. Barrett.

"Barrett?" Ha asked.

Her face turned to him. She looked very sad, but she smiled. "Oh hey Snow Head." She smiled.

Draco didn't get it. He could see it in her eyes. Deep inside she wanted to cry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine. What made you think I wasn't?" She laughed.

"Well after we got breakfast you left. I couldn't find you. The truth is I was worried."

"Oh!" Her eyes closed and she smiled, "Sorry about that! I just wanted to think a little."

Draco stayed still. He just looked at her. That smile. That beautiful smile. How could it be so beautiful, but look so sad and alone? "Your sad." He said.

"What? No I really am n-" She began.

"Yes you are. I can see your sad when you smile, see it when you laugh, I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry, because your scared. Scared that you will be alone, alone for the rest of your life." Draco's eyes started to water. Barrett put her head down, Draco could see tears falling. "Your scared and sad because I know you miss your mom and dad, and they're gone. But. But I can and will be there for you."

Barrett looked up. Her blue eyes filled with tears. She was trembling. "You...You will?"

"Yes!" Draco cried tears falling down her face. He ran across the room and scooped up Barrett in his arms. He sat down as she clung to him. "I will always be their." He whispered.

"I think...I think... I..." Barrett whispered. "Love you."

Draco cupped her face and kissed her lightly. Barrett looked at his grey eyes and kissed him back. He ravenously kissed her as she kissed back.

She started crying.

"Why are you crying? You got me." He looked at her eyes. She smiled. It was no longer sad. Her smile and wet eyes were evan more beautiful when she was happy.

"I will never be sad again because I have you." She cooed.

Draco kissed her again and he stopped and said. "You are mine now. No one will ever hurt you again."

She looked at him. "Boop!" She said squeezing his nose and running down the stairs out by the lake.

"Leave it to the Pigmy to turn a serious situation into a joke!" Draco yelled.

"But its not a serious situation anymore!" She yelled back.


	4. New Friends, New Boyfriend, Oh No

It has been 2 days when Draco first found Barrett in the Owlery. But now Barrett has become part of the Slytherin family. She made friends with all the Slytherins. But there was one more person she wanted to talk to. Hermione!

One sunday morning when Barrett was walk ing down to breakfast with Draco, she made a B-line to the Gryffandor table. She wrapped her soft fingers around her Hermione's eyes.

"Guss who?" Barrett beamed.

"Barrett!" Hermione said as she jumped up giving her a hug.

"Hey! No, Slytherin's at this table." Ron growled.

Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Ha ha ha ha. Shh ginger!" Barrett smiled.

"Yeah Ron, Barrett is the one exception. She is very nice. She saved me." Hermione said.

"Nah! You saved me!" Barrett cried.

"Well, I'm glad you two get along." Harry said.

"Who are you?" Barrett asked.

"Me? Why I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said.

"Harry Potter! Never heard of you." Barrett laughed.

Harry looked puzzled as Barrett tried to make friends with Ron. She joined them for breakfast at the Gryffandor table and made friends with everyone there. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"Barrett!" Draco growled. "What are you doing?"

"Eating bacon. Why? Want some?" Barrett smiled.

Draco sighed. "No, I mean why are you eating with..._Them._ Are you crazy_?"_

"Yeah I think so." Barrett said dreamily.

Draco snorted. "Your coming back to the Slytherin table with me now." Draco commanded.

"No!" Barret yelled as she picked up a news paper and whipped Draco in the side of the head.

Laughter roared out in the hall.

"Fine." Draco sighed. " May I join you?"

"I though you'd never ask!" Barrett said.

Ron and Harry were skeptical at first but got used to Draco. They All had a lovely breakfast together.

"I still don't trust you." Ron scowled.

"Well weasel, I trust people Barrett trusts." Draco shot back.

"So, are you two like, dating now?" Harry asked.

"Dunno." Barrett said looking at Draco.

"That reminds me. Barrett? Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked on one knee.

"I will!" Barratt squeaked as she hugged him.

"Gross Slytherin love."Ron scowled. Harry and Hermione hit him in the arm.

Barrett walked to class with Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron sagging behind.

When they finally made it to Potions class they were 10 minutes late.

"Ms. Cardinals, and the rest of you. What are you doing?I can see the Gryffandor's being late but students from my own house? That is one nights detention for all of you. Tonight. 8:00." Snape hissed.

All through potions class Barrett exceeded the expectations that Snape had. She was a model student, except for the rude comments at some points.

At 8:00 Draco, Hermione, Barrett, Harry, and Ron came to the lab and scrubbed the floors for almost 2 hours when Barrett had had enough.

"Oh my god! I am sick of scrubbing this filthy floor!" Barrett cried as she threw a scrubbing brush to the floor.

"Well you shouldn't have been so late to class, and disruptive." Snape sneered.

Barrett looked like she had something to say but she went back to the floor.

"Psst!" Ron hissed.

Draco looked at him. "What?"

"I don't understand, why are you being so nice all the sudden. Your normally a real arse." Ron scowled.

Draco was silent for many moments. "Its its...Its Barrett. I...I think I really love her. I need her...need her like air...She makes me want to change, and be good..."

"Your in love." Ron said. "Well I'm glad your not a jerk anymore."

"...Yeah." Draco said finishing cleaning the floor.

When they were all finished with the floors it was around 1:00am. So they all went back to their houses to go to bed. Draco found Barrett reading a book on the couch in the common room.

"Hey." He said in a smooth velvet voice.

"Hey." Barrett smiled.

Draco sat on the couch cuddling Barrett in his lap.

"So..." Barrett started. "I...I herd what you said to Ron."

Draco looked down.

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"How would you feel if...I feel the same way?" Barrett asked.

"Do you?"

"Yes" She said.

Draco lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. She smiled and batted her eye lashes. He slowly bent down and kissed lightly one the lips. She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Okay, its getting pretty late. I think I'm going to go to bed. You should to." Draco smiled.

"Kay."

Draco and Barrett got up and Barrett lied across the couch. "I'm going to sleep out here tonight."

"Um. Okay? Goodnight." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out here with me tonight."

"Why?"

"Becauseimscared." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Because I'm scared." She mumbled clearly.

"Alright, move over."

She did as she was told and snuggled up to Draco on the couch.

The next morning Draco woke up to a note.

_Draco,_

_I left at about 7:30 for breakfast._

_Meet me in the dinning hall!_

_Love you!_

_Barrett._

_P.S You snore like a tractor. _

Draco made his was to the dinning hall and saw Barrett reading a letter she just got with the Gryfandor's. He immediately new something was wrong. Her saw her eyes water and her face go red, she looked like someone who's dog had died and come back to life just to say it was their fault that 9/11 happened. But 100 times worse. She broke out in cry and her magic took control. Fire surrounded her and the tables and chairs flew across the room and she bolted out.

"Oh no." Draco whispered his heart broken.


End file.
